Comeback
by Ell Ai Hinata HunHanKris
Summary: Cerita Sehun di mana dia baru saja mengetahui kesalapahamannya di masa lalu yang membuat dia berpisah dengan Luhan, BOYS LOVE Sehun/Luhan/Kris


_**Tittle : Comeback**_

_**Cast : Xi Luhan**_

_** Oh Sehun**_

_** Wu yifan aka Kris**_

_**Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance maybe ?**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Perasaan yang telah lama hilang kini kembali**_

_**Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang karena itu merupakan misteri**_

_**Kecemburuan yang membutakan kebenaran**_

_**Hanya ada penyesalan yang tersisa**_

_**Tapi , ini lah hidup**_

_**Peristiwa yang tidak pernah dia duga**_

**~ Seoul Korea Selatan**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang berjalan dengan santai nya di taman hiburan di seoul setiap dia melangkah maka banyak sekali ornamen natal yang terpajang di depan tokoh dengan banyak lampu warna – warni yang terpajang di setiap tembok tokoh dan jangan lupakan betapa indah nya pohon natal raksasa yang menjulang tinggi itu dengan ornamen – ornamen yang menggantung di setiap pohon dan di tambah dengan lampu putih yang begitu indah makin mempercantik pohon natal tersebut , yaa sekarang adalah bulan desember yang artinya sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan natal jadi tidak heran mengapa banyak sekali ornamen – ornamen bertema kan natal terpajang di sepanjang jalan seoul, Namja cantik tersebut tersenyum tipis mengingat masa lalu nya dengan mantan kekasih nya dulu yang pada saat itu mereka selalu merayakan natal bersama dan itu membuat nya Senang sekaligus sedih dengan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi .

**Flashback**

" Sehunnie apakah tidak sebaik nya ada gantungan Rusa di sini ? " Ucap namja cantik yang memakai celana pendek dan baju yang kebesaran berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh mungil nya itu dengan suara manja nya dan tak lupa tangan mungil nya menunjuk obyek yang di maksud . mendengar suara namjachingu nya orang yang di panggil sehunnie itu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke namja cantik tersebut yang sekarang mempout kan bibir mungil nya dengan lucu , dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata sehun . Sehun menampakkan smirk nya melihat nya dan dengan segera dia berjalan ke arah namja cantik tersebut yang masih setia mempoutkan bibir nya itu , Sehun sampai di depan namja cantik tersebut dan berbisik sensual di telingah namja cantik itu yang sukses membuat namja cantik itu merona .

" _Kenapa mempoutkan bibir mu segala kau ingin menggodaku yaa " _ Bisik sehun dengan suara berat nya dan tak lupa di akhiri dengan jilatan di telingah namja cantik tersebut yang membuat nya merona .

" Yakkk siapa yang menggoda mu eohh , aku kesal tau melihat mu dari tadi duduk dan menonton tv anime kesukaan mu itu kau tidak sadar sudah satu jam yang lalu kau menonton nya dan aku di sini sendirian menghias pohon natal bodoh ini ! " Namja cantik itu melempar boneka gantungan rusa nya ke arah sehun yang melongo dengan barusan yang terjadi , ucapan namja cantik tersebut menyadarkan sehun dengan apa yang telah di lakukan nya sejak tadi .

" Lu mianhae aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghiraukan mu tadi , aku terlalu terfokus sama anime Naruto mianhae nde " Ucap sehun dengan meraih kedua tangan Luhan untuk di genggam nya.

"..."

" Baiklah , Kajja kita menghias pohon natal nya " Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju pohon natal yang terletak di dekat jendela , Namun tarikan nya terhenti karena Luhan menahan pijakan nya di lantai agar tidak mengikuti Sehun dan menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Sehun dan kini Luhan menuju ke sofa meninggalkan Sehun yang menghelah nafas melihat namjachingu nya itu, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan nya.

' Apa dia masih marah ? ' Pikir Sehun.

Karena Sehun mengerti saat Luhan marah itu Luhan akan mendiamkan nya dan melewati hari – harinya dengan biasa saja tanpa adanya ciuman manis dari Luhan dan juga sikap cueknya itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan apa lagi mengingat saat Sehun tidak dapat '_jatah'_ dari Luhan nya itu . Sehun mengerang dalam hati sungguh dia tidak ingin Luhan nya bersikap seperti itu padanya, maka dari itu Sehun menyusul menghampiri Luhan di sofa dan duduk di samping Luhan dengan lengan melingkari bahu kecil Luhan , Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun merangkul nya bahkan Luhan kini menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidanga Sehun , Sehun tidak habis pikir ada apa sebenar nya dengan Luhan nya ini tadi keliatan nya marah dan sekarang lihatlah bahkan Luhan nya kini menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang nya .

"Waeyo?"

" emmzh . . . entahlah Hun kenapa aku tiba – tiba merindukan eomma dan baba " Jawab Luhan lirih.

' _mianhae Hun , Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong pada mu tapi tidak tau kenapa aku tiba – tiba merindukan dia " _Batin Luhan merasa bersalah dan juga sedih mengapa di saat seperti ini Luhan masih mengingat nya, Sebenar nya Luhan tidak sepenuh nya berbohong karena dia juga merindukan orang tua nya di beijing tapi mungkin Luhan tidak berkata bila dia juga merindukan orang itu , dia ingin menyembunyikan nya.

" Apakah kita harus ke rumah orang tua mu saat natal , hemm " Sehun menggusap rambut Luhan dan punggung nya lembut . Sehun mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan Luhan nya memang tidak mudah untuk jauh dari orang tua yang tinggal jauh dari nya dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan lama sudah dua tahun lebih Luhan tidak mengunjungi orang tua nya di beijing dan Luhan tinggal di korea karena orang tua Luhan menginginkan Luhan sekolah di korea dan semenjak itu lah mereka saling kenal.

" Bagaimana bisa aku kesana saat aku belum lulus, kau tau kan aku pernah bilang pada mu aku akan pulang saat aku lulus dan memberitau mereka bahwa aku akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik "

" Iya , masih ingat dan kau masih ingat kan apa yang pernah ku katakan dulu emm " Kata Sehun ambigu dengan suara bisikan terdengar di akhir kata nya.

" Apa ? aku tidak ingat " Kata Luhan dengan senyum jahil nya yang tepampang di wajah imut nya, Seperti nya Luhan ingin melupakan sejenak kesedihan di hati nya.

"..."

" Hei mengapa tidak menjawab ku memang nya apa yang pernah kau katakan " Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan nya di lengan Sehun yang kini masih merengkuh nya itu.

" Kau benar - benar tidak ingat ya ? " Ucap Sehun yang seperti nya sedikit kesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi ini, bagaimana bisa Luhan nya lupa dengan apa yang pernah di ucapkan nya bahkan Sehun berjanji sampai kapan pun itu dia akan melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan pada Luhan nya kelak.

" Sudah lah kajja menghias pohon natal nya , lalu tidur ini sudah larut " Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan nya di bahu Luhan dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang tepat nya menuju pohon natal yang setengah jadi menghias nya , hanya ada berbagai ornamen lucu dan gantungan boneka yang mereka sukai dan itu juga masih banyak yang belum terpasang .

Sehun memulai menghias nya tanpa memperhatikan Luhan yang masih duduk di sofa yang kini mempout kan bibir mungil nya lagi, saat Sehun menaruh gantungan boneka teddy bear di ranting pohon natal tiba – tiba dia merasakan perut nya di peluk dari belakang dan dia tau siapa itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan nya, meraka kan hanya tinggal berdua saja di sini.

" Jangan marah ne aku kan hanya bercanda kau ini serius sekali " Kata Luhan dengan suara manja nya dan menyandarkan kepala nya di punggung tegap Sehun.

" memang nya apa yang ku katakan dulu ? " Ucap Sehun masih sibuk dengan menghias pohon natal nya dan membiarkan Luhan memeluk nya, Lagipula Sehun menyukai seperti ini .

" Kau mau menguji ku ya ? , baiklah kau dulu pernah bilang padaku bahwa setelah kita lulus dan mendapat nilai terbaik kau akan melamarku di hadapan orang tua ku di beijing " Kata Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar lirih di akhir, mata Luhan kosong seperti nya ada yang sedang di pikirkan nya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

' _Kris . .' _Bisik hati Luhan.

" Apakah sudah selesai menghias nya aku ngantuk sekali " Keluh Luhan yang di akhiri dengan menguap sekarang ini Luhan menghadap Sehun yang masih menghias pohon natal nya.

" Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja dulu "

" Apa tidak apa – apa aku tidur dulu ? "

" Ne Luhannie chaggie tidur lah sebentar lagi juga aku menyusulmu "

" Ani aku ikut hias pohon natal nya juga biar cepat selesai " Kata Luhan dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil ornamen bintang.

" Baiklah terserah kau saja "

" Sehunnie bintang ini di taruh di atas kan ? "

"NDE Luhanni ke"

" Gendong aku . .aku mau taruh bintang ini di atas " Ucap Luhan sedikit merengek dengan tangan yang menunjuk ujung pohon yang paling tinggi untuk meletakkan ornament bintang.

" Nde baiklah "

Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk naik di atas bahu nya dengan begitu Sehun menaikkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan dapat mencapai puncak pohon natal tersebut untuk meletakkan Ornamen bintang.

" Sehunnie apakah masih belum , ini sepertinya sudah cukup " Kata Luhan yang sudah turun dari bahu Sehun.

" Kurang satu lagi Lu "

" Memang nya apa yang kurang ? "

" Lampu nya , akan lebih cantik bila di tambahkan lampu juga " Kata Sehun dengan senyum tampan nya.

.

.

" Sehunnie . ." Bisik Luhan lirih , Sekarang ini mereka berada di ranjang bersiap untuk tidur dengan kepala Luhan yang menyandar di dada Sehun

" Hemm , kenapa belum tidur " Bisik Sehun dengan membelai rambut Luhan

" Apakah kau bahagia merayakan natal bersama ku ? "

" Tentu saja chaggie kau ini bicara apa "

" Sukurlah aku juga bahagia merayakan natal bersama mu Hun " Kini Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun

' _Tuhan, bila kris tidak terlahir untuk ku hapuskanlah perasaan ini aku ingin mencintai Sehun seutuh nya ' Bisik Luhan dalam hati_

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Luhan meneteskan air mata nya

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya terlihat lah seorang namja cantik yang di panggil Luhan sedang di dapur untuk memesak , Terlihat dia sedang mondar – mandir untuk menata masakan nya di meja setelah selesai dengan urusan nya dia melepaskan apron nya dan menuju kamar untuk membangunkan Sehun nya itu .

" Sehunnie bangunlah ini sudah pagi bahkan ini tidak bisa di katakan pagi lagi lihatlah ini hampir siang " Ucap Luhan dengan menggoyangkan lengan Sehun .

" . . . . " Tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun.

" Kajja Hun aku sudah memasak untuk mu " Kini Luhan menarik lengan Sehun tapi Sehun nya tidak bergeming dari tidur nya bahkan setelah Luhan menarik lengan nya dengan kuat , tapi tiba – tiba . .

"KYAAAA. . .

Luhan terjatuh dari tubuh Sehun setelah Sehun menarik tangan Luhan .

" Merry christmase chaggie " Bisik Sehun tepat di telingga Luhan.

" Nde merry christmase juga Sehunnie , baiklah kajja bangun aku sudah memasakkan makanan untuk mu " Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun tapi sebelum itu tengkuk nya di tahan oleh tangan besar Sehun.

" Kau tidak memberiku morning kiss "

'Chup

" Sudah kan , kajja bangun " Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambik susu nya, Luhan menuangkan susu nya kedalam gelas Sehun dan tentunya dirinya dan setelah itu menaruh gelas di meja makan.

.

.

" Sehunnie apakah kita nanti berdiam di rumah saja ? " Ucap Luhan yang sekarang ini sedang makan yang telah di siapkan nya tadi.

" Tentu saja tidak ini kan hari natal lagi pula chanyeol hyung mengundang kita untuk ke rumah nya "

" Jinjayo aku lupa Sehunnie " Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk jidat nya , Terdengar kekehan dari Sehun melihat tingkah Luhan .

" Kau ini apa kau sudah tua untuk melupakan hal sepeleh itu " Ucap Sehun mengejek dengan kekehan nya.

" Yakk aku tidak tua tau kau tidak lihat betapa imut nya wajah ku ini " Ucap Luhan dengan memasang wajah dibuat imut dihadapan Sehun.

" Siapa bilang kau imut kau seperti rusa jelek kecebur air haha . . ." Ucap Sehun dengan tawa nya menggoda Luhan.

" Yakk apa kau bilang kau ingin mati Oh Sehun ! " Ucap Luhan sedikit meninggikan suara nya , Luhan ingin menghajar Sehun tapi sebelum itu Sehun lari menghindari amukan rusa imut nya :D

" Yakk mau lari kemana kau Oh Sehun ! "

Dan terjadilah mengejar event - mengejar rusa dan albino.

**~ Chanbaek Home**

" Apakah kalian membawakan aku hadiah " Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar yang menyambut Luhan dan Sehun yang baru tiba di rumah nya.

" Ckck kau ini apa kau hanya ingin hadiah nya tidak mengharapkan aku dan Luhan datang, seperti anak kecil saja " Decak Sehun melihat tingkah sahabat nya ini.

" tenang saja Sehun aku juga punya hadiah untuk mu dan juga Luhan hyung " Ucap Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ejekan Sehun.

" Baiklah ini " Sehun menyerahkan hadiah nya pada Chanyeol.

" Tapi jangan di buka dulu kita buka sama – sama saja " Tangan Chanyeol berhenti membuka hadiah Sehun saat suara namjachingu nya mengitrupsi nya.

" Baiklah kajja kita buka sama – sama "

Meraka pun membuka kado nya bersama.

" Apa ini kau memberiku . . . Aigoo ! " Ucap Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang di sedang di pegang nya ini sebuah ' Sex toys . . . Chanyeol gila ' Batin Sehun menjerit. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Sehun hanya memberikan smirk yang di balas Sehun dengan tatapan tajam nya walaupun ya Sehun dan Luhan sering berhubungan tapi tidak dengan sex toys karena memang Sehun tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan nya .

" Apa itu Sehunnie " Tanya Luhan penasaran.

" Ehh ti-tidak hehe " Jawab Sehun dengan kekehan nya menutupi kegugupan.

" Ehh baiklah , Gomawo nde baek untuk kado nya " Ucap Luhan dengan memeluk boneka rusa nya.

" Nde cheonma Lu ,Gomawo untuk eyeliner nya juga " Kata Bekhyun tersenyum.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat menghabiskan natal tahun ini bersama – sama , pertama yang meraka lakukan yaitu membuka kado ,makan – makan setelah itu menonton Tv hingga larut , Sehun dan Luhan memang dari awal berniat untuk menginap di rumah pasangan ChanBaek jadi mereka tidak khawatir seberapa lama mereka menonton toh saat mereka di landa kantuk pun mereka juga langsung pergi ke kamar yang telah di sediakan Baekhyun .

.

.

" Sehunnie ini untuk mu " Kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan kotak sedang ke Sehun dan sekarang ini mereka berada di kamar bersiap untuk tidur.

" Emm apa ini " Kata Sehun dengan memutar – mutar kotak itu .

" Buka saja " Kata Luhan dengan senyum manis nya.

" Emm gantungan handphone ? " Sehun menunjukkan gantungan handphone berbentuk rusa ke Luhan.

" Nde itu gantungan pasangan Sehunnie kau lihat aku juga punya apa kau suka ? " Kata Luhan dengan menunjukkan handphone nya yang sudah ada gantungan rusa berwarna pink sedangkan Sehun berwarna biru.

" Tentu saja aku menyukai nya aku akan pasang ini di handphone ku " Dan seperti apa yang telah di ucapkannya Sehun menggantungkan gantungan rusa itu di handphone.

" Baiklah kajja kita tidur " Kata Sehun dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

**Flashback End**

Dan menyadari dia sendirian dengan seorang '_Tubuh kecil '_ yang sedang berjalan di samping nya dengan mata berbinar melihat obyek di sekitar nya yang mungkin itu menarik untuk nya yang seakan itu adalah coklat yang sangat dia sukai .

Namja cantik tersebut bernama Luhan , yang artinya dalam bahasa china itu ' _Rusa Kecil '_ Tersenyum geli melihat anak keciltersebut terus menarik nya kesana kemari dengan semangat nya , Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki nya selama ini yang membuat hidup dia tidak merasa sendirian walaupun itu sulit untuk di lakukan saat melewati hari dengan Bocah Menggemaskan itu .

" Eomma kajja ada pelmen kapas Ziyu mau itu eomma " Terdengarlah rengekan manja khas anak kecil yang memanggil Luhan itu Eomma , Apakah kalian terkejut kenapa seorang namja bisa hamil ? aku pun tidak tau mungkin Luhan di lahirkan di dunia dengan keajaiban luar biasa yang tidak semua namja memiliki nya .

" Jangan berlari Ziyu nanti jatuh " Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit kekehan nya melihat betapa semangat nya anak nya menunjuk permen kapas itu dengan mata berbinar .

" Ahjusshi permen kapas 1 "

" Nde ini noona , anak noona imut sekali mirip kau noona " Ucap Ahjusshi itu dengan ramah dan tak lupa senyum mengembang di bibir nya kala melihat Ziyu memakan permen kapas nya tidak sabaran .

" Nde Ahjussi ? " Ucap Luhan kaget karena ahjussi tersebut memanggil nya _noona_ , Luhan menggeram di hati kecil nya apakah dia secantik itu hingga tidak terhitung lagi banyak orang yang baru di kenal nya memanggil nya _noona -_-_

" Nde ada apa noona apa ada yang salah ? " Jawaban yang terkesan tidak bersalah itu membuat Luhan menghelah nafas.

" Gwaenchana ahjussi " Ucap Luhan lalu pergi , tapi sebelum itu . .

" Aku namja ahjussi " Dan Luhan berlalu dari ahjussi tersebut dengan menggandeng lengan Ziyu meninggalkan sebuah kerutan di dahi ahjussi tersebut.

" mwo . ., kenapa bisa " Gumam ahjussi tersebut dengan keheranan.

**~ Osaka Universitas**

" Sehun-sama apakah kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami " Ucap wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai sepinggang menawari Sehun untuk merayakan kelulusan meraka , sekarang ini Sehun dan teman – temannya berada di ruang kelas membereskan perlengkapan sekolah nya ke dalam tas sedang bersiap untuk pulang .

" Shinai (Tidak) , terima kasih aku harus pulang lebih awal mi-chan " Kata Sehun dengan melempar senyum pada wanita yang di panggil mi-chan.

" Hai (iya) baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya " Ucap Miki dengan senyum manis nya walaupun terlihat sedikit raut kecewa di wajah nya karena orang yang di sukai nya dari pertama bertemu tidak ikut , sepertinya dia harus menyerah untuk mengejar Sehun dia lelah tentu saja mengejar Sehun dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sehun.

" Baiklah bersenang-senang lah kalian " Ucap Sehun dengan membalas lambaian tangan nya kepada teman – teman nya.

Dengan begitu Sehun pergi keluar kelas sendirian melewati koridor yang cukup sepi karena sebagian lainnya sudah pulang , Sehun menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari universitas nya setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya bis nya sampai juga dan Sehun segera naik dan duduk di belakang dekat jendela, setiap perjalan Sehun hanya akan melamun dan mendengarkan musik di earphone nya dan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun semenjak dia memutuskan pergi dari nya meskipun jujur saja sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa melupakan Luhan .

' _Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di sini , aku merindukan mu Lu '_

~ Drrt. . . Drrrt

" Yeobosseo Eomma "

" Sehunnie kapan kau pulang eoh bukankah kau sudah Lulus "

" Nde besok aku akan pulang eomma "

" Nde eomma sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie "

" Nado eomma sudah ya aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah "

" Ne hati-hati "

" Nde eomma "

**~ At Apartement **

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah dan membaringkan tubuh nya sejenak di sofa Sehun memejamkan mata, di ruangan ini begitu sepi hanya ada dia seorang hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sehun bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum setelah itu menuju kamar untuk mandi , ya inilah yang di lakukan Sehun selama ini Sehun jarang keluar kalau memang itu perlu sebagian waktu nya dia habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah nya karena memang dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan kuliah nya dan pulang ke negeri kelahiran nya , Bukan karena dia tidak betah tinggal di sini hanya saja tinggal jauh dari Luhan itu membuat dia sesak tidak tau harus melakukan apa karena dia sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk bisa melupakan Luhan bahkan dulu pernah Sehun punya kekasih di sini tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena memang Sehun tidak nyaman dengan kekasih nya itu , padahal kalau di ingat Kekasih nya cukup manis dan imut tapi entah kenapa itu malah semakin membuat Sehun ingin bertemu dengan Luhan , Meskipun dia tau mungkin Luhan sekarang bahagia dengan Kris karena Sehun berfikir setelah dia pergi mereka pasti menjalin hubungan kembali dan itu membuat dada Sehun sesak.

Sungguh Sehun ingin sekali menyangkal kenyataan yang menyakiti hati nya tapi memang kenyataan itu sakit untuk di terima , memang Luhan cukup bahagia sekarang tapi ada yang Sehun tidak ketahui kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti Sehun . . .

**~ Seoul Korea**

Luhan dan anak nya Ziyu selama ini tinggal di apartement yang sederhana yang di dapat Luhan dari gaji kerja nya di restoran selama ini , memang sejak Sehun meninggalkan korea Luhan tinggal bersama Kris tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan yaitu Luhan di nyatakan hamil oleh dokter dan kehamilannya sudah menginjak 2 bulan awalnya Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang di alaminya karena memang tidak ada Sehun yang menemaninya nanti dan itu membuat Luhan khawatir akan bayinya dan itu sempat membuat Luhan depresi tapi untungnya masih ada Kris dan Chanbaek yang selalu memberi Luhan semangat sampai akhirnya bisa melahirkan Ziyu, di saat hamil Luhan lebih memilih tinggal di apartement lamanya karena Luhan tidak ingin merepotkan Kris dengan kehadiran bayinya , Hubungan Kris dan Luhan hanya sebatas mantan kekasih saja , ya walaupun dulunya Luhan masih mencintai Kris saat masih berstatus namjachingu Sehun tapi lama-lama setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun Luhan dapat melupakan Kris dan mencintai Sehun seutuhnya.

" Eomma apakah santa clause itu benal - benal ada ? " Tanya Ziyu yang sekarang ini tidur di ranjang yang bermotif stitch.

" Kalau menurut Ziyu santa clause ada tidak ? " Kata Luhan yang sepeti bertanya balik ke Ziyu dan Luhan sekarang berbaring miring menghadap Ziyu.

" Emm entahlah kalena Ziyu tidak pelnah melihat nya " Jawab Ziyu menatap Luhan polos.

" Sudahlah Ziyu tidur saja ini sudah larut " Ucap Luhan dengan menaikkan selimut nya sebatas leher Ziyu.

" Eomma "

"NDE?"

" Kalau santa claus benal – banal ada aku ingin minta hadiah "

" memangnya Ziyu ingin minta hadiah apa ? "

" Ziyu ingin mempunyai appa " Ucap Ziyu dengan polos nya dan itu membuat Luhan sedih mendengar nya dan tanpa di sadari nya Luhan meneteskan air mata nya dan memeluk Ziyu dengan erat Luhan tidak tega melihat anak nya yang sejak kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang appa.

Luhan menghapus air mata nya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk anak nya.

" Ziyu tidur ne ini sudah larut " Bujuk Luhan karena dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan setelah itu Ziyu pun tertidur dengan wajah polos nya.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur setelah apa yang di dengar nya dari Ziyu, dia resah sungguh dia ingin sekali hidup layaknya orang biasa yang mempunyai anak dan suami yang bisa mengatur keluarga nya tapi memang hidup tidak selalu terjadi dengan yang di inginkan dan Luhan pasrah akan hidup nya bila memang hidup nya seperti ini karena memang Luhan tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai Ziyu di hidupan nya yang semakin membuat Luhan bahagia walaupun tanpa seorang appa , Luhan sering sekali bersedih memikirkan nya bahkan dulu Luhan pernah ingin bunuh diri dengan apa yang terjadi di hidup nya , Tapi beruntung masih ada Kris yang membuat nya tegar menghadapi ini semua karena memang ini bukan salah Ziyu .

Setelah berkutat dengan fikiran nya akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menelphone Kris.

"Yeobosseo.."

" Kris mianhae aku mengganggu tidur mu "

" Nde gwaenchana Lunannie memangnya ada apa ? "

" emm .. besok bisa tidak kita bertemu ? "

" ehh , bisa saat makan siang aku akan ke rumah mu "

" Nde Kris gomawo "

"NDE Luhanni ke"

~ Tutt

' _Semoga memang ini yang terbaik, Sehunnie mianhae . . '_

.

.

" Kris maaf merepotkanmu untuk datang kesini " Kata Luhan yang sekarang ini berada di sofa duduk di depan Kris dan Ziyu duduk di samping Kris sedang makan es krim yang di bawakan Kris tadi .

" Nde gwaenchana Lu kau tidak perlu sungkan pada ku lagipula aku senang kau masih membutuhkan ku " Kata Kris dengan senyum tampan nya

" Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan mu waktu itu Kris " Kata Luhan gugup dengan meremas tangan nya sesekali.

" eoh memangnya apa jawaban mu Lu ? " Jawab Kris was – was dia takut dengan apa yang akan di katakan Luhan , karena memang ini yang selalu di tunggu nya dari dulu .

" Aku mau menikah dengan mu Kris " Ucap Luhan tegas setelah menyakinkan hati nya bahwa ini akan baik – baik saja.

' _ini demi Ziyu '_

" Jinjjayo , Lu kau . . " Ucap Kris tidak percaya pasal nya Kris yakin Luhan tidak akan melakukan itu karena memang dia bukan appa nya Ziyu walaupun Kris dulu sempat ngotot untuk menikahi Luhan tapi akhirnya Luhan tidak ingin Kris terbebani dengan apa yang di alaminya , Luhan berpikir seharus nya bukan Kris yang bertanggung jawab akan kehadiran Ziyu karena memang ini hasil perbuata nya dengan Sehun bukan Kris .

" Nde Kris , Tapi kau benar – benar menyayangi Ziyu kan ? "

" Nde Lu kau tenang saja, aku menyayangi Ziyu seperti anakku sendiri " Ucap Kris merangkul Ziyu dengan senyum lebar nya, sungguh Kris begitu senang hari ini ingin sekali Kris cepat – capat menikahi Luhan dia sungguh tidak sabar.

" Gomawo Kris kau mau menikahi ku , aku tidak tau harus bilang apa karena memang tidak seharus nya kau melakukan ini padaku " Ucap Luhan dengan menundukan kepala nya

Kris menggendong Ziyu dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih menenduk dan tiba – tiba Kris memeluk Luhan dengan Ziyu yang masih berada di gendonga nya.

" Gwaenchana Lu aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku jadi ku mohon berhentilah merasa bersalah hemm " Ucap Kris mengelus rambut Luhan yang kini bahu nya bergetar .

" Hikss . . Kris " Tangis Luhan pecah dan akhirnya Luhan menangis di pelukan Kris , Kris ingin sekali menangis dia tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini , Kris tau selama ini Luhan menderita walaupun seringkali kali Kris datang kesini untuk menemani Luhan mengurus Ziyu ataupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sahabat nya Luhan.

.

.

Sekarang ini Luhan dan Kris berada di butik , mereka merencanakan pernikahan mereka secepat nya dan itu keinginan Kris dan Luhan hanya bisa ikut saja, tentang orang tua Kris memang Luhan dan orang tua Kris sudah kenal baik sejak mereka dulunya pacaran karena memang Kris sering mengajak Luhan ke rumahnya maka dari itu mendengar Kris anaknya menikah dengan Luhan mereka setuju setuju saja bila itu yang membuat anaknya bahagia.

" Hai Suho " Sapa Kris saat memasuki butik dengan tangan Luhan yang mengapit legannya.

" Uhh Kris ,kenapa kau kemari kajja duduk "

" Memangnya aku kemari untuk apa lagi tentu saja memesan baju pengantin " Kata Kris dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Mwo kau akan menikah ,Apakah ini calonnya ? " Ucap Suho melihat Luhan yang tersenyum tipis.

" Oh yeah tentu perkenalkan ini Luhan dia cantik bukan " Kata Kris dengan menggoda Luhan dan sukses mendaapatkan cubitan dari Luhan tapi Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

" tentu saja Kris dia cantik kau beruntung mendapatkannya, Tapi dia tidak lebih cantik dari Lay tentu saja " Ucap Suho dengan kekehannya.

" Kau ini , Sudahlah buatlah desain yang bagus untukku dan tentunya mewah "

" Baiklah kau tenang saja akan ku buatkan kau desain yang sebagus dan mewah untukmu ,apakah kau ingin melakukan pengukuran sekarang ? "

" Ya baiklah "

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil bermain di taman yang di temani oleh seorang namja imut yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang tidak jauh dari anak kecil itu.

" Hyung apa eomma akan kecini ? " Tanya Ziyu saat berada di depan namja imut

" Nde Ziyu eomma mu akan kesini menjemputmu , sebentar lagi juga akan datang "

" Baekhyun-ah . . " Sapa Luhan setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun dan duduk di samping baekhyun.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini Lu "

" Aku juga begitu Baek , sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi Ziyu seringkali menanyakan appa nya , aku sedih Baek kau tau aku tidak tega mendengar nya " Kata Luhan dengan menahan air mata nya yang kini menatap Ziyu yang telah kembali bermain tidak jauh dari nya.

" Aku tau perasaan mu Lu kau sabar saja , Kau pernah berfikir untuk menunggu Sehun bukankah Sehun sebentar lagi akan pulang ? "

" Aku tidak tau baek bagaimana jika dia tidak mengharapkanku lagi , dia sudah sangat membenciku . . " Ucap Luhan menunduk sedih setelah apa yang di lakukan nya terhadap Sehun dulu seharusnya memang dia tidak boleh bertemu Kris biar tidak ada salah paham yang memisahkan mereka namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tidak bisa kembali sediah kala, Dan Baekhyun dulu tidak percaya bahwa Luhan menghianati Sehun tapi ternyata Baekhyun tahu bahwa ternyata itu hanya salah paham saja .

" Ini belum terlambat Lu , Jika Sehun masih mencintaimu dia akan menerima kembali apalagi sekarang ada Ziyu yang menjadi alasan kuat untuk kalian bersama , sekarang aku tanya apa kau masih mencintai Sehun heh ? "

" Ne aku masih mencintainya " Jawab Luhan lirih, Baekhyun menghelah nafas frustasi Baekhyun berfikir kalau Luhan masih mencintain nya kenapa masih mau menikah dengan Kris yang bukan appa kandung nya Ziyu.

' _Baiklah sudah cukup Lu kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri ,Mianhae aku akan melakukan ini '_

.

.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun " Sapa Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang sekarang ini mereka berada di restaurant , ya Sehun baru saja tiba di Seoul tadi pagi dan siang ini langsung di telphone Baekhyun untuk bertemu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu .

" Nde aku baik – baik saja hyung , begaimana dengan mu juga ? "

" Aku baik – baik saja , ke intinya saja Sehun sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting "

" Apa itu hyung ? " Tanya Sehun penasaran .

" Apa kau masih mencintai Luhan ? "

" Entahlah hyung kenapa kau menanyakan itu lagipula Luhan sekarang bersama Kris dan dia mencintai nya " Kata Sehun dengan melihat meja yang ada di depannya.

" Jika Luhan masih mencintaimu kau akan melakukan apa "

" Aku tidak tau hyung " Ucap Sehun dengan menghelah nafas.

" Luhan mempunyai anak Sehun "

" MWO ! " Pekik Sehun tanpa sadar mendengar apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

' _ini tidak mungkin kan tapi . .'_

" Hyung kau . . lalu siapa appa dari anak Luhan ? " Tanya Sehun was –was.

" Kau tau sendiri jawaban nya Hun "

" A-pakah Kris " Tebak Sehun.

" Kau tau Hun, Kris dan Luhan tidak pernah melakukan itu "

" Jadi apa mungkin itu anakku " Kata Sehun tidak percaya antara senang dan terharu , Sehun sungguh merindukan Luhan walaupun Luhan pernah menghianati nya(menurutnya) Sehun tidak peduli yang terpenting sekarang dengan adanya anak itu Sehun bisa bersama dengan Luhan nya lagi , Sehun senang sungguh .

" Tapi , jika kau ingin bersama Luhan lagi kau harus cepat menyakinkan Luhan hyung karena sebentar lagi Luhan hyung dan Kris akan menikah "

~DEGG

Ucapan Baekhyun melunturkan kebahagiaannya begitu saja, Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi dia harus mengejar Luhan dalam pelukan nya walaupun jujur saja dia masih kecewa dengan apa yang di lakukan Luhan nya dulu tapi itu bisa di kalahkan oleh cinta yang masih melekat di hatinya apalagi mengingat dia punya anak dari Luhan .

" Di mana alamat Luhan tinggal hyung ? " Tanya Sehun tidak sabar.

" Dia tinggal di apartement nya dulu Hun " Jawab Baekhyun.

" Tapi sebelum kau ke rumah Luhan, aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu " Kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang serius.

" Katakan saja hyung " Jawab Sehun.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam hubungan kalian ,Tapi kau perlu tau hun sebenarnya kau salah paham mengenai Kris dan Luhan mereka it- "

" Hyung . . " Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun karena memang dia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

" Tapi Hun kau har- "

" HYUNG " Kini Sehun teriak di hadapan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap tidak menyangka reaksi Sehun seperti ini jadinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal karena memang dia tidak suka di bentak.

" DENGARKAN AKU DULU SEHUN "

" Kau hanya melihat dari pandanganmu saja padahal itu tidaklah benar , Aku tanya apakah kau sudah mndengarkan penjelasan dari Luhan? tidak kan ,itu lah dirimu kau mudah sekali emosi tapi aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi mu pada Luhan " Kata Baehyun dengan sekali helaan nafas.

"..."

" Kau itu pabbo kau tau ,Luhan dan Kris berciuman bukan kkarena cinta tapi mereka hanya memastikan perasaan mereka Hun, kau tau kan mereka itu mantan kekasih dan Luhan . . "

" Saat bersamamu Luhan merasa masih mencintai Kris yang notabennya mantan kekasihnya, Kau tau kan Hun Luhan itu polos dia akan bertindak dengan hatinya tidak memikirkan apa yang di lakukannya itu salah . ."

" Dan bisa kau tebak dia melakukan apa ? "

"..."

" Dia menyakinkan hatinya bahwa memang dia mencintaimu dan perasaannya akan Kris adalah hal yang wajar terjadi karena memang mereka menjalin kasih tidak sebentar , Luhan memang polos sekaligus bodoh dia bertemu dengan Kris setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu karena memang Kris meneruskan pendidikannya di china. . "

" Mereka bertemu di taman dan Luhan menceritakan semua tentang mu dan tujuan mereka bertemu, Luhan ingin memastikan apakah saat Kris menciumnya hatinya akan bergetar dan mereka memang berciuman Sehun tapi tidak dengan cinta, karena Luhan tidak merasakan itu . ."

" Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Kau datang dengan emosimu memukul Kris bertubi-tubi tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang berteriak histeris menyuruhmu berhenti, teriakan Luhan malah semakin membuatmu buta kau menghajar Kris dengan brutal . ."

" Luhan merasa bersalah pada Kris karena yang salah disini itu dia bukan Kris " Ucap Baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

" Ja-jadi . .ini hanya salah paham " Gumam Sehun tidak percaya.

" Nde ,Aku tau kau pasti menbenci Luhan dulu tapi aku yakin kau masih mencintainya kan "

" kau tau sendiri kan hyung aku begitu mencintainya . ." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat ,Sehun melihat ke arah jendela restaurant yang sedikit di selimuti embun karena sekarang ini di luar hujan cukup deras, pandangannya seperti menerawang mengingat hidupnya di tokyo tanpa Luhan .

" Aku pergi ke tokyo hanya untuk melupakan Luhan dari hidupku . ."

" Tapi kau tau hyung selama aku berada di tokyo aku masih saja mengingat Luhan ,Aku tidak bisa kalau tanpa Luhan, selama ini hanya dia yang selalu di sampingku dan hanya dia yang mampu menyentuh hatiku sedalam ini . . " Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya juga .

" Aku sangat mencintainya . ." Gumam Sehun lirih matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu kejarlah dia Hun, dapatkan dia lagi" Kata Baekhyun memberi Sehun semangat.

" Itu memang yang akan ku lakukan hyung " Kata Sehun tegas dan dengan begitu Sehun segera keluar dari restaurant untuk pergi ke apartement Luhan , Walaupun hujan masih deras Sehun tetap melewati nya tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat basah .

**Flasback**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan duduk dengan mengeraskan rahangnya yang terlihat sekali menahan amarahnya itu dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang dia berikan kepada seseorang yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam tidak berani melihatnya .

" Apa yang kau lakukan tadi " Desis lelaki tampan bernama Sehun, Dia masih ingat betul beberapa menit lalu dia baru saja memukul wajah seseorang yang membuatnya naik darah .

" Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Hun " Jawab seorang namja cantik yang kini menatap wajah tegas Sehun.

" Tidak melakukan apa-apa katamu , kau pikir aku bodoh " Ucap Sehun tajam , sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata kasar pada Luhan nya tapi memang dia terlanjur emosi bagaimana bisa saat kau melihat kekasih yang sangat kau cintai berpelukan bahkan yang sangat menyakitkan berciuman di belakangnya, Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa Luhan melakukan itu kepadanya yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya , Sehun berfikir apakah dia belum cukup untuk Luhan sehingga Luhan pergi mencari namja lain dan pikiran itu membuat Sehun kesal.

" Hun . . " Gumam Luhan lirih ,Dia tidak menyangkah kekasihnya berkata kasar seperti itu terhadapnya karena seberapa Sehun marah padanya dia akan menahan emosinya tidak seperti ini, Luhan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang menyeruak keluar dadanya sesak sekali .

' _Ini hanya salah paham Hun tidak seperti yang kau lihat ' Batin Luhan menjerit menangis._

" Kris memang memelukku dan menciumku tapi itu semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Hun " Kata Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun.

" See , kau telah mengakuinya " Desis Sehun

" Dengarkan aku dulu Hun . ." Kata Luhan dengan berusaha memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun tapi dengan segera di tepis kasar oleh Sehun sendiri.

" Jangan pernah menemui aku lagi , Aku akan pergi jauh-jauh darimu " Kata Sehun berdiri bersiap untuk pergi tanpa melihat Luhan yang semakin meneteskan air matanya .

" Sehunnie . . " Gumam Luhan melihat Sehun meninggalkannya , Luhan tidak tahan sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja tidak menghiraukan tatapan keheranan dari pengunjung coffe , Luhan tetap menangis sesenggukan dan Sehun sepaerti apa yang di katakannya dia pergi jauh dari Luhan yaitu pergi ke jepang untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di sana dan juga pastinya untuk melupakan cintanya.

**Flasback end**

Sebuah pernikahan Luhan dan juga Kris semakin dekat tapi Sehun masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di karenakan Luhan yang memang susah untuk di temui contohnya saja sekarang ini Sehun berada di depan apartement Luhan dan sudah berulang kali Sehun menekan bel tapi tidak ada respon dari pemilik apartemen ,Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi karena dia sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun tapi kata Baekhyun dia tidak tau sebenarnya Luhan ada di mana dan juga pada Chanyeol sahabatnya dan jawabannya sama saja.

Sehun pusing memikirkan Luhan apalagi dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anaknya ,Sehun selalu membayangkan wajah anaknya yang akan lebih mirip siapa dia atau Luhan.

Sehun sekarang ini berada di jalan menuju halte di saat ingin duduk Sehun melihat anak kecil menangis yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya, Sehun menghampiri anak itu.

" Hei adik manis kenapa menangis " Tanya Sehun yang sekarang ini berjongkok di depan anak itu.

" A-ani paman hikss . ." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan sesenggukan setelah mendonggakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang bertanya padanya dan dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

" Kenapa sendirian eomma mu kemana ? " Tanya Sehun dengan mengusap kepala anak itu.

" Ziyu tidak tau hikkss " Jawab anak kecil itu yang sepertinya namanya Ziyu itu kembali menangis.

"Ja-"

"Ziyu"

" EOMMA Hiks ..Eomma hikss "

Ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan teriakan seseorang dan Sehun melihatnya, melihat orang di cintainya menghampiri Sehun tidak lebih tepatnya menghampiri anak kecil yang berada di depannya yang sekarang ini menangis di pelukkan Luhan dan apa maksudnya tadi .

' Eomma ? apa maksudnya ini a-apakah ini anakku ' Gumam Sehun gusar, hatinya sekarang ini berdebar-debar mengetahui Luhan dan kemungkinan anaknya itu ada di depan mata.

" Ziyu kau kemana saja sayang eomma mencarimu kemana-mana " Tanya Luhan cemas sambil mengusap air mata anaknya yang membanjiri pipinya sedangkan Ziyu hanya bisa menangis tidakk berani menatap eommanya karena memang yang salah Ziyu yang memang anak kecil tidak tau apa-apa dengan polosnya mengejar penjual es krim di saat Luhan masih mengobrol dengan gurunya dan jadilah dia tersesat dan menangis dan mungkin ini juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Ziyu karena Luhan terlalu fokus mendengar guru anaknya tentang perkembangan anaknya di sekolah.

Ingin sekali Sehun merengkuh mereka tapi kakinya seakan membeku sampai akhirnya Luhan memanggil namanya dengan wajah terkejutnya setelah dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

" Sehun ! "

" Lu . ." Jawab Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Luhan yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Baca Baca!"

GRIP

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Luhan yang masih menggendong Ziyu dan akhirnya mereka berpelukkan bersama, awalnya Luhan terkejut saat Sehun memeluknya tapi memang dia tidak bisa menahan kerinduan akan pelukan Sehun sehingga Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya tapi bukan juga membalas pelukan Sehun karena dia masih menggendong Ziyu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ketahanan"

" Lu, mianhae . ."

" Mian karena dulu aku meninggalkannmu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan darimu, sekarang aku sudah tauh bahwa dulu hanya salah paham ,aku sungguh menyesal Lu mianhae " Kata Sehun yang di ahiri dengan suara lirih dan sekarang ini Sehun menangis di pelukan Luhan dan Luhan pun tak jauh beda dengan Sehun yang sekarang ini air matanya meluncur kembali mengingat sekarang ini orang yang dia cintai ada di dekapannya.

Luhan sungguh senang bila memang Sehun datang untuknya dan itu berarti Sehun masih mencintainya, tapi satu yang membuat Luhan bimbang jika dia kembali dengan Sehun bagaimana dengan Kris dia sudah banyak merepotkan Kris dan dia tidak ingin membuat Kris kecewa akan keputusan sepihaknya nanti.

" Ne aku memaafkanmu Sehunnie " Jawab Luhan setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Jika kau sudah memaafkanku ,maukah kau kembali padaku Lu ? " Pinta Sehun penuh harap.

"Mian Hun, TAPI Kristus"

" Aku tau kau akan menikah dengan Kris tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita Ziyu Lu " Kata Sehun seraya melihat Ziyu yang sekarang ini menatapnya.

" Kau tau dari mana bila aku mengandung anakmu " Tanya Luhan dengan alis yang berkerut.

" Tentu saja dari Baekhyun hyung dari siapa lagi, Itu tidak penting Lu sekarang ini maukah kau kembali padaku , kita akan menikah secepatnya dan membangun keluarga kecil kita yang baru dengan kebahagian yang kita impikan dulu hemm " Kata Sehun dengan mengusap rambut karamel Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dengan matanya menatap manik mata Sehun yang menatapnya lembut seperti dulu yang sarat akan cinta dan tatapan matanya dia alihkan ke anaknya-Ziyu untuk menyakinkan hatinya bila keputusannya ini benar walaupun akan ada yang terluka nantinya.

" Aku sebenarnya mau kembali padamu Hun tapi bagaimana dengan Kris, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa dan aku juga tidak ingin egois " Ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan di akhiri ucapan lirih.

" Aku akan menyakinkan Kris kau tenang saja " Ucap Sehun tegas.

" Tapi- "

" Percaya padaku Lu " Sehun menanatap mata Luhan intens untuk menyakinkannya dan Luhan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

" Aku tidak tau mau mulai dari mana jadi to the point saja Kris . ."

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena dulunya aku pernah memukulmu dan sekarang aku menemui mu ingin bilang kalau aku ingin menilahi Luhan " Ucap Sehun tegas di akhir kalimatnya.

Kris sudah menduga Sehun datang karena Luhan yang menjadi alasannya, dan Kris sebenarnya tidak rela Luhan menikah dengan Sehun tapi bila memang ini yang membuat Luhan bahagia apa boleh buat Kris tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuat Luhan bahagia walaupun bukan bersamanya itu sudah cukup untuk Kris.

" Baiklah gomawo untuk pukulan darimu aggap saja sebagai hadiah pertama kita bertemu mungkin hehe ,Dan tentang Luhan aku memang tidak pernah memaksa kehendak Luhan aku hanya ingin dia bahagia ,Jadi aku izinkan kau menikahi Luhan buatlah dia bahagia karena kau sumber kebahagiaannya " Ucap Kris dengan senyum tulus di tunjukkan untuk Sehun ,ini pertama kalinya Kris berkorban demi cintanya dan itu karena Luhan cinta pertamanya tapi Kris tidak akan pernah menyesal akan itu .

" Gomawo Kris kau memang pria baik aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat untukmu "

" Yeah tentu saja aku pasti mendapatkannya " Ucap Kris dengan kekehannya.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Sudah dua tahun lebih berlalu dengan cepat kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan semakin ramai akan kehadiran bayi mungil bernama 'Oh Sehan'

Yang baru tiga bulan di lahirkan dan Ziyu sekarang ini beranjak umur 7 tahun yang sedang giat-giatnya belajar, Dan Luhan setiap harinya sibuk mengurusi anak bungsunya Sehan yang sedikit rewel dan juga tugas sebagai seorang istri seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya .

Luhan dan Sehun menikah setelah mendapat restu dari orang tua Sehun maupun Luhan yang ada di beijing, pernikahan mereka di gelar sederhana hanya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat nya yang datang karena memang Luhan nya menginginkan pernikahannya sakral dan Luhan tidak ingin merayakan pernikahannya secara mewah walaupun Sehun mampu membiayayai pernikahannya itu.

Luhan maupun Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan hari bahagia mereka saat mengetahui Luhan tengah hamil, Luhan seperti kembali mengingat di saat dia pertama kali hamil masih ada rasa was-was yang hadir tapi tidak di pungkiri juga ada kebahagian yang terselimuti .

Luhan sekarang ini mondar-mandir ke dapur dan meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarga kecilnya sedangkan Sehun suaminya sedang mandi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Ziyu sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu appa nya turun untuk sarapan bersama dengan sesekali mengayunkan kaki mungilnya kedepan dan belakang sedangkan Sehan anak bungsu Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di kereta bayi bersebelahan dengan duduknya Luhan.

" Morning chagiya " Sapa Sehun mencium kening istrinya Luhan dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Sehun setiap hari .

" Morning too hunnie " Balas Luhan dengan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

" Morning chagi " Sapa Sehun pada anaknya Ziyu dan mengusap rambut Ziyu.

"Pagi juga ayah"

" Hai Sehannie " Sehun mencium anak bungsunya gemas.

" Hari ini kita akan menghadiri pernikahan Kris kan Hun ?"

" Ne tentu chagie bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi temanku " Kata tersenyum

Ya sejak kejadian itu Sehun dan Kris berubah menjadi teman yang dekat bahkan kris sering ke rumah dan mereka bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya masing-masing dan perusahaan mereka tengah menjalin kontrak kerjasama .

Luhan selalu bersukur dengan apa yang menjadi awal kebahagiaannya dengan cintanya yang mungkin akan berakhir bahagia, kalaupun ini tidak berakhir bahagia Luhan tidak apa-apa asalkan ada Sehun yang menemaninya dan itu sudah cukup untuk Luhan, Namun nyatanya Luhan akhir-akhir ini banyak mengutarakan senyum yang menunjukkan betapa bahagiannya Luhan saat melihat Sehun ,Ziyu dan Sehan ada di sampingnya, Luhan merasa dia sangat beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Sehun yang begitu mencintainya juga menyayanginya dan jangan lupakan anak-anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan dan Luhan tau cerita hidupnya belum berakhir sampai di sini dan Luhan akan berusaha sebisa dia untuk membuat keluarganya bahagia.

_**Mungkin salah bila aku merindukanmu**_

_**Dan ternyata itu salah**_

_**Aku tidak tau**_

_**Karena aku terjebak pada masa lalu . .**_

_**Maafkan saya**_

**END**

**Note : Mianhae kalau ini masih jelek aku baru belajar readers jadi kasih kritikan yaa buat tulisanku ini apa yang seharusnya aku ubah biar aku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi, gomawo yg udah sempat baca ff abal2 ku ini :D**

**See ya^^**


End file.
